dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
No Man's Land Once the main bridges were destroyed and Gotham was plunged into chaos, the Penguin and his gang started establishing their own territory and took control of the abandoned Gotham City Hall, which Cobblepot would use as his power base for the whole No Man's Land year. Later that night, Penguin's thugs found the bodies of Nygma and Lee Thompkins in the Gotham Narrows and took them to Sofia Falcone's mansion so that Hugo Strange could revive them.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: A Dark Knight: No Man's Land However, Professor Strange was secretly contacted by Nyssa al Ghul, who ordered him to put a mind control chip into the brains of Lee and Nygma. She planned to use them in her scheme to avenge the death of her father.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Pena Dura When Jeremiah Valeska's chemicals poisoned the river, Oswald and Nygma both agreed that Gotham was no longer a city but a prison. Penguin suggested that they should escape, whereon Riddler comes up with the idea to built a submarine. The next day, Oswald and Nygma arrived back at Gotham City Hall, where Barbara was waiting at the mayor's office in order to murder Penguin in retribution for killing Tabitha. She explained that she had a look through the secret treasure room, revealing that Selina told her about it. However, Ed then realized she is pregnant, noting that she is glowing. When Barbara raised her gun to shoot Oswald, he decided to offer her to escape from the city alongside him and Ed, so she wouldn't have to raise her child in a toxic waste war zone. Ed and Cobblepot revealed the blueprints of a submarine that can track mines in the river using sonar. Barbara agreed that she will not murder Penguin for the sake of her child and told them to call her once construction on the submarine has finished.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Ace Chemicals The War for Gotham After the end of the No Man's Land year, Penguin and Nygma were invited to the reunification ceremony at City Hall, where Mayor Chang promoted Jim Gordon to the rank of Commissioner.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: They Did What? The Dark Knight Six months after the war for Gotham, Riddler and Penguin were apprehended by Commissioner Gordon and taken into custody. Cobblepot was then imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary, where he would stay for the next ten years. When the Penguin was finally released from Blackgate after a decade, he was welcomed by a group of reporters who tried to interview him. When asked about the first thing he will do as a free man, he said that he will lay flowers on the grave of his beloved mother Gertrud. He also revealed that the best revenge against the Commissioner will be a life spent serving Gotham, indicating that Cobblepot will be the villain known as the Penguin for the rest of his days and prevent Gordon from ever finding peace.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: The Beginning... | Powers = * : No matter the odds, Penguin always manages to find ways to escape lethal situations that seem impossible to survive. He was fatally shot in the chest by Nygma and sank to the bottom of the cold Gotham River, but was later pulled out of the river alive under mysterious circumstances. During No Man's Land, he was almost shot in the heart by Tabitha and only survived because of a misfire. When Oswald later battled Bane's army to protect Gotham, a grenade exploded right in front of him, yet for some reason only damaged his right eye. | Abilities = * : Known to everyone as a "sneaky little bastard", Oswald is capable to planning several moves ahead of his enemies. However, when he is emotional, he is less observant and less tactful. * : Cobblepot has succeeded in fooling both Fish Mooney and Sal Maroni, acting as an undercover informant for Falcone. Adding to this is he will always talk with a smile to others, unless they've incurred his rage. * * ** * : After Magpie stole the Russifer Diamond from his treasure chamber, the Penguin used booby traps to secure his valuable belongings. | Weaknesses = * : After being punished for betraying Fish Mooney, Cobblepot's leg never healed right, leaving him with a visible limp. He later had an ankle brace which restored his ability to walk right. However, Gordon shot his knee, restoring his limp. * : During the final days of the No Man's Land year, Penguin participated in a dangerous battle to defend Gotham from Nyssa al Ghul and Bane. Cobblepot's right eye was heavily damaged when a grenade thrown by the enemy exploded right in front of him and shot shrapnel into his face. The injury caused Oswald's eyesight to become weaker and from now on required him to wear a monocle for the rest of his life. | Equipment = * Monocle * Umbrellas | Transportation = * Penguin's Submarine | Weapons = | Notes = * The Penguin was portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor. | Trivia = * As of Mad Grey Dawn, Oswald is 31 years old. * The Penguin appeared in ninety-four episodes of Gotham, making him the most commonly-appearing villain on the show. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Oswald Cobblepot }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Batman Supporting Cast Category:Maroni Crime Family Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Gotham City Mayors Category:Crimelords Category:Monocles Category:Arkham Asylum inmates